Golem/06
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Noc Bezwiednie pozwoliłem Zwakowi sprowadzić się ze schodów. Coraz wyraźniej czułem zapach mgły, wciskającej się z ulicy do domu. Jozue Prokop i Vrieslander szli o parę kroków przed nami i słychać było, jak rozmawiali przed bramą na ulicy. — Musiał wpaść do ścieku — niech go diabli wezmą. Wyszliśmy na ulicę i zobaczyłem, jak nachylony Prokop szukał marionetki''marionetka'' — lalka poruszana za pomocą sznurków; tu ogólnie: drewniana lalka.. — Cieszy mnie. że nie możesz znaleźć tej głupiej głowy — mruknął Vrieslander. Stanął przy murze, a gdy wciągał ogień z zapałki do swej krótkiej fajki, twarz jego w małych odstępach czasu świeciła rażąco i znów gasła. Prokop zrobił mocny ruch ręką, nakazując milczenie, pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, ukląkł prawie na chodniku. — Cicho, nic nie słyszycie? — Podeszliśmy ku niemu, wskazał gestem ściek kanałowy i przyłożył rękę do ucha, przysłuchując się uważnie. Chwilę staliśmy nieruchomo i nasłuchiwaliśmy nad otworem. Nic. — Co to było? — szepnął wreszcie stary jasełkarz''jasełkarz'' — lalkarz., ale Prokop ujął go natychmiast za łokieć. Przez chwilę trwającą tyle, co uderzenie serca, zdawało mi się, że na dole jakaś ręka stuka w płytę żelazną, zaledwie dosłyszalnie. Gdy w chwilę później zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, wszystko minęło; tylko w piersi mej trwało to dalej, jak echo wspomnienia i zamieniło się powoli w nieokreślone uczucie strachu. Kroki przechodzących przez ulicę rozwiały to wrażenie. — Idźmy, po co tu stoimy — zauważył Vrieslander. Szliśmy wzdłuż szeregu domów. Prokop szedł niechętnie. — Dałbym szyję, że pod nami ktoś krzyczał w śmiertelnej trwodze. — Nikt z nas mu nie odpowiedział, lecz czułem, że coś, jak cicha posępna trwoga trzymała nasze języki w kajdanach. Wkrótce stanęliśmy przed zasłoniętym czerwonym oknem szynku: Salon Loisiczek. ''„Dzisioj wielgi kohnzert” było napisane na papierowym transparencie, którego brzeg pokrywały wyblakłe fotografie jakichś dziewcząt. Zanim Zwak położył rękę na klamce, drzwi otworzyły się od wewnątrz i krępy''krępy — niski a mocno zbudowany. drab z rozwichrzonym czarnym włosem, bez kołnierzyka, z gołą szyją owiniętą zielonym jedwabnym krawatem i w frakowej kamizelce, zdobnej pękiem świńskich kłów, przyjął nas ukłonami. — To mi są goście! Panie Szafranek, prędko stół — rzucił, plecami zwrócony do lokalu przepełnionego ludźmi, równocześnie zwracając się do nas z przyjemnym ukłonem. Brzęczący szum, jak gdyby szmer, co przebiegł przez klawiaturę, był odpowiedzią na te słowa. — No, no — to mi goście, to mi goście, patrzcie no! — mruczał wciąż krępy chłop do siebie, pomagając nam zdejmować palta. — Tak, tak dziś u mnie zebrała się cała wysoka szlachta wiejska — odpowiedział tryumfalnie na zdziwioną minę Vrieslandera, ukazując wewnątrz, na pewnego rodzaju estradzie, oddzielonej od przedniej części szynku poręczą i dwustopniowymi schodkami, dwóch eleganckich panów w wieczorowych ubraniach. Obłoki gryzącego dymu tytoniowego unosiły się nad stołami, za którymi przy ścianach długie drewniane ławki były zapełnione obszarpanymi postaciami. Prostytutki z przedmieść, nieuczesane, brudne, bose, o dużych piersiach, zaledwie osłoniętych jaskrawymi chustkami, obok sutenerzy w niebieskich wojskowych czapkach, z papierosem za uchem, handlarze bydła z obrośniętymi pięściami i ociężałymi palcami, w których każdym poruszeniu tkwił niemy język podłości, zwolnieni kelnerzy o bezczelnych oczach, dziobaci''dziobaty'' — o twarzy noszącej ślady ospy. subiekci''subiekt'' (daw.) — sprzedawca. w kratkowanych spodniach. — — Aby panom nikt nie przeszkadzał, postawię wam parawan hiszpański — — — — zakrakał tubalnym głosem niezgrabiasz i przed stołem, przy którym siedzieliśmy, opuścił ruchomą ścianę oklejoną kołem małych, tańczących Chinek. Skrzypiące dźwięki harfy, gwar w pokoju, sekunda rytmicznej pauzy, śmiertelna cisza, jak gdyby wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Po chwili ciszy w szklankach piwa ogniste, gorące pręty żelazne zasyczały, parując — po czym muzyka wzięła górę nad szmerem i pochłonęła go w całości. Jak gdyby nagle powstały, wynurzyły się przed moim wzrokiem z obłoków dymu tytoniowego dwie dziwne postacie. — Z długą, falującą białą brodą proroka, w czarnej, jedwabnej mycy''myca'' — właśc. mycka: miękka, okrągła czapka. na łysinie, jak to nosili starzy żydowscy ojcowie rodzin, ze ślepymi oczami, mętnie i szklisto zwróconymi ku powale''powała'' (daw.) — sufit., siedział starzec, poruszał bezdźwięcznie wargami, uderzał suchymi palcami, jakby tępymi szponami, w struny harfy. Obok niego, w otłuszczonej, czarnej kitajce''kitajka'' — tkanina pochodzenia wschodniego a. ubiór z niej., z błyskotkami na szyi i ramionach, symbol obłudnej moralności mieszczańskiej, zgrzybiała postać kobieca z rozciągliwą harmonijką na kolanach. Dziki chaos dźwięków wypływał z instrumentów, po czym uderzyła melodia, osłabiona samym akompaniamentem. Starzec parę razy zaczerpnął powietrza i rozwarł tak szeroko usta, że widać było czarne pieńki zębów. Wolno wyłaniał się z jego piersi dziki bas o specjalnie hebrajskim akcencie gardłowym. O-krą-głą, niebieską gwiazdę „Rititit” (pisnęła przeraźliwie postać kobieca i natychmiast złożyła gderliwe wargi, jak gdyby powiedziała za dużo) Okrągłą, niebieską gwiazdę, ''Rogalik lubię również ''Rititit ''Czerwoną brodę, Zieloną brodę, ''Wszelaką gwiazdę — ''Rititit, rititit. Pary wystąpiły do tańca. — To jest pieśń o „Borchu z Chomca” — objaśnił nam, śmiejąc się, jasełkarz i uderzał cicho takt cynową łyżką, która w szczególny sposób była przyczepiona do stołu łańcuszkiem. — — Przed stoma, albo więcej laty dwaj piekarze Czerwona broda i Zielona broda wieczorem w dzień „Szabbes Hagodel''Szabbes Hagodel — właśc. Szabat hagadol, sobota poprzedzająca żydowskie święto Paschy, tzw. Wielki Szabat.” zatruli chleb w kształcie gwiazdek i rogalków, aby wywołać masową śmierć w dzielnicy żydowskiej; lecz „Meszores” — służący gminny — wpadł na to zawczasu, ostrzeżony przez Boga i oddał obydwu przestępców w ręce policji. Na pamiątkę cudownego ocalenia od śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa „Landonim” i „Bocherlech” ułożyli tę dziwną pieśń, którą teraz słyszymy, jako kadryla''kadryl'' — taniec salonowy z XVIII w. z lupanaru''lupanar'' — dom publiczny, od łac. lupa — prostytutka.. Rititit, rititit! — „Okrągła niebieska gwiazda” — — — coraz głębiej i fantastycznej brzmiało szczekanie starca. Nagle melodia ucichła i przeszła w rytm czeskiego „szłapaka” — posuwistego tańca, w którym pary przyciskają nawzajem spocone policzki. — Dobrze! Brawo! Ty tam, łap, hop — Krzyknął harfiarzom z estrady wysmukły młodzieniec we fraku z monoklem''monokl — szkło korekcyjne noszone w jednym oku, zazwyczaj przymocowywane łańcuszkiem do kieszeni fraka. w oku, sięgnął do kieszeni od kamizelki i rzucił w ich kierunku srebrną monetę. Nie trafiła do celu: jeszcze zobaczyłem, jak błysnęła między tańczącymi; tam nagle zniknęła. Jakiś włóczęga — twarz jego wydała mi się znajomą, myślę, że to był ten sam, który podczas deszczowej ulewy stał obok Charouska — wyciągnął rękę, którą dotychczas trzymał spokojnie, poza chustką swej tancerki — z małpią zręcznością, nie opuszczając ani jednego taktu muzyki, pochwycił monetę w powietrzu i skarb znalazł się w jego ręce. Żaden muskuł''muskuł'' — mięsień. nie drgnął w twarzach wyrostków, tylko dwie, trzy pary w pobliżu roześmiały się cicho. — Zapewnie ktoś z „Batalionu”, sądząc ze zręczności — powiedział, śmiejąc się, Zwak. — Mistrz Pernath zapewne nigdy nie słyszał nic o „Batalionie” — rzucił dziwnie pospiesznie Vrieslander i mrugnął na jasełkarza, tak żebym ja tego nie spostrzegł. Zrozumiałem zupełnie dobrze: było tak jak przedtem w moim pokoju — uważali mnie za chorego i chcieli mnie rozweselić. I Zwak miał coś opowiedzieć. Gdy dobry stary patrzył na mnie tak litościwie, gorąco wstrząsnęło to mną aż po serce. Gdyby wiedział, jak mnie bolało jego współczucie! Nie dosłyszałem pierwszych słów, od których Zwak rozpoczął opowiadanie — wiem tylko, tak mi jakoś było, jakby krew powoli wypływała ze mnie. Było mi coraz zimniej i nieruchomiałem, jak wówczas, gdy jako drewniana głowa leżałem na kolanach Vrieslandera. Potem nagle wpadłem w środek opowiadania, które mi dziwnie duszę otulało, jak martwa część jakiejś szkolnej książki. — Zwak zaczął: — Opowiadanie o uczonym prawniku doktorze Hulbercie i jego batalionie. — — — No, co mam wam powiedzieć: twarz miał pełną brodawek i krzywe nogi, jak jamnik. Jeszcze jako młodzieniec nic nie znał poza nauką. Z tego, co męcząco zarabiał udzielaniem lekcji, musiał jeszcze utrzymywać chorą matkę. Myślę, że tylko z książek wiedział, jak wyglądają zielone łąki, gaje oraz pagórki pokryte kwiatami i lasy. Sami wiecie, jak mało promieni słonecznych pada na ciemne uliczki Pragi. Doktoraty zdał z odznaczeniem: to się rozumie samo przez się. No i z czasem został sławnym jurystą''jurysta'' (daw.) — prawnik.. Tak sławnym, że wszyscy — sędziowie, notariusze, starzy adwokaci — przychodzili do niego po światło, gdy czego nie wiedzieli. Przy tym żył ubogo, jak żebrak, na poddaszu, którego okno wyglądało na podwórze. Tak szły lata za latami. Rozgłos doktora Hulberta jako gwiazdy w swej nauce stawał się przysłowiowy w całym kraju. Nikt nie przypuszczał, aby człowiek taki jak on mógł być przystępny tkliwym uczuciom serca, zwłaszcza, że jego włosy już zaczynały siwieć. Nikt nie przypuszczał, aby doktor Hulbert mógł myśleć i mówić o czym innym niż o Pandektach''Pandekta'' — dział kodeksu Justyniana, spisującego prawo rzymskie.. A właśnie w takich zamkniętych sercach kwitnie najgoręcej tęsknota. Owego dnia, gdy doktor Hulbert cel osiągnął, cel który mu za czasów studenckich wydawał się najwyższy: mianowicie kiedy Najjaśniejszy Pan cesarz wiedeński nadał mu tytuł: Rector magnificus (łac.) — najwspanialszy rektor. naszego uniwersytetu, podawano sobie z ust do ust, że Hulbert się ożenił z młodą, prześliczną panną z zupełnie biednej, ale szlachetnej rodziny. I rzeczywiście zdawało się, że szczęście nawiedziło doktora Hulberta. Chociaż jego małżeństwo było bezdzietne, to jednak nosił on swoją młodą żonę na rękach — i największą jego radością było spełniać każde życzenie, jakie mógł wyczytać z jej oczu. — W szczęściu swoim nie zapomniał jednak bynajmniej, jak to wielu innym się trafia, o cierpiących bliźnich. — „Bóg — miał raz powiedzieć Hulbert — zaspokoił moją tęsknotę; pozwolił mi urzeczywistnić senne marzenie, które jak promień świeciło mi od dzieciństwa; dał mi za żonę najlepszą istotę na ziemi. I chcę, żeby odblask tego szczęścia, o ile to leży w moich siłach — spłynął też na innych”. — I w końcu przy sposobności zaopiekował się pewnym biednym studentem, niby rodzonym synem. — Pomyśłał sobie, jak by podobny dobry czyn był dla niego samego zbawczy — niegdyś — za dni jego pełnej trosk młodości. — Lecz ponieważ na ziemi nieraz czyny mające wszelki pozór dobroci i szlachetności prowadzą za sobą skutki godne tylko przekleństwa, gdyż nie potrafimy dobrze rozróżnić tego, co nosi w sobie nasiona jadowite od tego, co uzdrawia, stało się również i tutaj, że z pełnego litości dzieła doktora Hulberta powstała dla niego gorzka krzywda. Młoda żona wkrótce rozgorzała skrytą miłością do studenta, a nielitościwy los chciał, że gdy Rektor raz niespodzianie wrócił do domu, aby jej na dowód miłości zrobić przyjemność i ofiarować bukiet róż, jako dar imieninowy, zastał ją w ramionach tego, któremu tyle dobrodziejstw wyświadczył. Mówią, że błękitna niezapominajka może stracić na zawsze swój kolor, gdy nagle padnie na nią płowe, siarczane światło błyskawicy, zwiastujące burzę gradową; nic dziwnego, że dusza starego męża oślepła na zawsze w dniu, w którym jego szczęście rozbiło się na szczęty''szczęty'' (daw.) — szczątki, kawałki.. — Tego samego jeszcze wieczoru siedział on, on, który dotychczas nie wiedział, co to jest nadużycie, siedział, mówię, tutaj — u „Loisiczka” — prawie nieprzytomny od trunków — aż od świtu. „Loisiczek” stał mu się domem do końca jego zrujnowanego życia. Latem sypiał gdziekolwiek na rusztowaniach nowo budujących się domów, zimą tutaj na drewnianych ławach. — Tytuł profesora i doktora obojga praw''obojga praw'' — prawa kościelnego (kanonicznego) i świeckiego. dyskretnie mu pozostawiono. Nikt nie miał odwagi powiedzieć jemu, niegdyś jednemu z najznakomitszych uczonych, że jego sposób życia sieje zgorszenie. — Powoli gromadził się koło niego motłoch, stroniący od światła, pędzący życie w dzielnicy żydowskiej — i w ten sposób powstała ta osobliwa grupa, która jeszcze do dzisiejszego dnia zowie się „batalionem”. Znajomość prawa, którą doktor Hulbert szerzył teraz w owym kole, stała się oparciem dla wszystkich, którym policja zbyt surowo zaglądała w ręce. — Gdy jakiś świeżo wypuszczony więzień był w niedostatku, kazał mu doktor Hulbert iść zupełnie nago na Rynek Staromiejski i urząd na tzw. Ławicy Rybiej zmuszony był obdarzyć go ubraniem. — Gdy jakaś bez określonego zajęcia dziewucha miała być wypędzoną z miasta — natychmiast z porady mistrza wychodziła za mąż za jakiego włóczęgę, który należał do okręgu — i wskutek tego stawała się stałą mieszkanką miasta. Setki takich wykrętów znał Hulbert, a wobec jego rad policja była bezbronną. Wszystko, co te wyrzutki społeczeństwa „zapracowały” — oddawały stale co do halerza''halerz'' — drobna moneta używana na terenie Austro-Węgier. i centa do kasy wspólnej — co szło na najpilniejsze potrzeby. Nikt nie pozwoliłby tu sobie na najmniejszą choćby nieuczciwość. Być może, że z powodu tej żelaznej dyscypliny — powstała nazwa „batalion”. Ściśle pierwszego grudnia — w rocznicę nieszczęścia, które spotkało starca — odbywała się w nocy u Loisiczka oryginalna uroczystość. Głowa przy głowie stali tutaj stłoczeni koło siebie: żebracy, włóczęgi, alfonsi, ulicznice, pijanice i próżniacy — i panowała cisza jak w czasie nabożeństwa. Wtedy doktor Hulbert opowiadał im z tego kąta, w którym teraz siedzi oboje muzykantów, tuż pod portretem Jego Cesarskiej Mości — historię swego życia: jak się przebijał przez nędzę aż cel osiągnął, jak to później stał się zeń itd. Gdy zaś dochodził do miejsca, kiedy z bukietem róż wszedł do pokoju swej młodej żony — aby uczcić dzień jej urodzin oraz pamięć tej godziny, w której ostatecznie ją pozyskał i w której stała się jego ukochaną żoną: wtedy za każdym razem głos odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa i równocześnie z płaczem gwałtownym głowę opuszczał na stół. Zdarzało się wtedy czasami, że jakaś ladacznica, wstydliwie i po kryjomu, kładła mu w rękę — aby nikt tego dostrzec nie mógł — na pół zwiędły kwiatek. — Długi czas jeszcze nikt ze słuchaczy się nie poruszał. Ludzie ci są twardzi do płakania''są twardzi do płakania'' — sens: rzadko i niechętnie płaczą., ale oczy spuszczali ku ziemi i niepewnie kręcili palcami. Pewnego ranka znaleziono doktora Hulberta martwym na ławce nad rzeką Wełtawą. — Zdaje się, że zmarzł. Widzę jeszcze dzisiaj jego pogrzeb przed sobą. Batalion czynił, co mógł, aby wszystko wypadło z największą paradą. Na czele szedł pedel''pedel'' (daw.) — woźny. uniwersytecki w szacie uroczystej: na ręku nosił czerwoną poduszkę ze złotym łańcuchem na niej — — a za karawanem w nieprzerwanym szeregu „batalion” bosy, brudny, w łachmanach i w poszarpanym przyodziewku. Jeden z nich posprzedawał wszystkie swoje resztki — i obwinął sobie ciało, nogi i ręce kawałkami starych gazet. Tak mu ostatni hołd złożyli: Na grobie jego, na cmentarzu, stoi dziś biały głaz, na którym wyryte trzy figury: zbawiciel ukrzyżowany między dwoma łotrami. — Nieznana ręka postawiła ten pomnik. Jak przypuszczają — żona nieboszczyka. Jednak w testamencie zmarłego uczonego prawnika — przewidziany był legat''legat'' — zapis testamentowy dla osoby niebędącej spadkobiercą., na zasadzie którego każdy z „batalionu” w południe otrzymuje u „Loisiczka” bezpłatną zupę; dla tego celu wiszą tu przy stole łyżki na łańcuchu — a wydrążone na powierzchni stołu małe niecki zastępują talerze. O godzinie dwunastej przychodzi kelnerka z wielką blaszaną sikawką, rozlewa zupę w niecki — a jeżeli kto nie może dowieść, że należy do „batalionu” — z powrotem szprycą''szpryca'' — duże narzędzie podobne do strzykawki. zabiera zupę. O tym stole szeroko po całym świecie rozchodziły się wieści, jako o rzeczy nadzwyczaj zabawnej. Wrażenie hałasu w lokalu obudziło mnie z letargu''letarg'' — stan śmierci pozornej.. Ostatnie słowa, które mówił Zwak, przewiały jakoś ponad moją świadomością. Widziałem jeszcze, jak poruszał ręce, by pokazać sikawkę, co wylewa i wsiąka''wsiąka'' — dziś powiedzianoby tu: wciąga. płyn, po czym obrazy jęły''jąć'' (daw.) — zacząć. się przed moimi oczami rozwijać tak szybko i automatycznie, a jednak z taką upiorną wyrazistością — że chwilami zapomniałem zupełnie o sobie i zdawało mi się, że jestem kółkiem w jakimś żyjącym zegarze. — Cała izba wyglądała jak jeden kłąb ludzkich istot. W górze na estradzie: tuziny panów w czarnych frakach. Białe mankiety, świecące pierścienie. Dragoński''dragoński'' — przymiotnik od rzeczownika dragon, oznaczającego żołnierza formacji poruszającej się konno, a walczącej z reguły pieszo. mundur z szamerunkiem''szamerunek'' — ozdoba ubioru w postaci pętli grubej nici a. sznurka naszytych z przodu.. W głębi kapelusz damski ze strusimi piórami barwy łososiowej. Poprzez sztachety poręczy — jak młody byczek — patrzył swoją wykrzywioną gębą — Lois. — Spojrzałem: zaledwie mógł się trzymać prosto. I Jaromir był w pobliżu i spoglądał niewzruszony w salę — oparłszy grzbiet ściśle o ścianę boczną, jakby go przytłoczyła jakaś niewidzialna ręka. Postacie nagle zatrzymały się w tańcu: gospodarz musiał im coś krzyknąć, co je przeraziło. Muzyka grała jeszcze, ale ciszej, nie dowierzała już sama sobie. Drżała. Czułeś to wyraźnie. A jednak był na twarzy gospodarza wyraz zdradzieckiej, dzikiej radości. — — — — — U drzwi wchodowych''wchodowy'' — dziś popr.: wejściowy. nagle ukazał się komisarz policji w mundurze. Ramiona rozpostarł, co znaczyło, że nie wypuszcza nikogo. Za nim podoficer policji kryminalnej. — A więc tutaj tańczą? Pomimo zakazu? Zamykam tę szpelunkę''szpelunka'' — właśc. spelunka, podejrzany lokal, od łac. spelunca: jaskinia.. Chodź ze mną, gospodarzu! A wszyscy, którzy tu są, marsz na policję! Brzmi to jak komenda. Kwadratowy gospodarz nic nie odpowiada, ale zdradliwie szyderczy małpi grymas na jego twarzy pozostał dalej. Tylko jakby zdrętwiał. Harmonika urwała swą grę i tylko poświstuje chwilami. I harfa wciąga w siebie swoje dźwięki. Naraz''naraz'' — nagle. wszystkie twarze ukazują się w profilu: pełne jakiegoś oczekiwania wszystkie się gapią w estradę. I oto idzie jakaś dostojna czarna postać, która zestąpiła z paru stopni estrady — i kroczy powoli wprost do komisarza. Oczy podoficera policji kryminalnej zawisły jak zaklęte na powolnie''powolnie'' — dziś popr.: powoli. stąpających czarnych, lakierowanych bucikach. Kawaler o jeden krok zatrzymał się przed komisarzem — i znudzonym wzrokiem przygląda mu się od stóp do głów i od głów do stóp. Inni młodzi panicze ze szlachty na estradzie przechylili się przez barierę i pokrywają śmiech jedwabnymi chusteczkami. Rotmistrz''rotmistrz'' — stopień wojskowy w kawalerii, odpowiednik kapitana. dragonów kładzie sztukę monety w oko — i dziewczynie, która stoi pod nim koło estrady, wyziewa''wyziewać'' — tu: wydmuchiwać. dym swego cygara w jasne warkocze. — Komisarz policji zarumienił się i przy sposobności dokładnie się przygląda perle na koszuli arystokraty; nie jest w stanie znieść obojętnego, pozbawionego blasku spojrzenia tej gładko wygolonej, nieruchomej twarzy z orlim nosem. Wytrąca go ze spokoju. Wali nim o ziemię. Grobowe milczenie w zakładzie staje się coraz bardziej dręczące. — Tak wyglądają posągi rycerzy, co z rękami na krzyż leżą na kamiennych grobach w kościołach gotyckich — szepcze malarz Vrieslander, spoglądając na kawalera. W końcu arystokrata przerywa milczenie. — — Eh — hm! — naśladuje głos gospodarza — Tek, tek, to są moje goście, to widać! Wrzaskliwy chichot wybucha w lokalu, aż szklanki dzwonią; andrusy''andrus'' (daw.) — łobuz. aż się za brzuchy trzymają ze śmiechu. Butelka jakaś leci na ścianę i pęka. Czworograniasty''czworograniasty'' — czworoboczny. szynkarz powiadamia nas pełnym czci najwyższej głosem: — Jego Wysokość Jaśnie Oświecony książę Ferri Athenstädt. Książę podał urzędnikowi kartę wizytową. Nieszczęśliwy ją przyjął, salutował kilkakrotnie i bardzo pragnął dać drapaka''dać drapaka'' — uciec.. Na nowo cisza, tłum przysłuchuje się bez oddechu, co się dalej stanie. Kawaler mówi znów. — Damy i panowie, których Pan tu widzi zebranych — eh, eh — to są moje miłe i przyjemne goście! Jego Wysokość niedbałym ruchem ręki wskazuje zgromadzoną gawiedź''gawiedź'' — tu: tłum.: — czy nie zechciałby pan, panie komisarzu — eh — być przedstawiony temu państwu? Komisarz odmawia z przymuszonym uśmiechem, szepce coś przy okazji o „smutnym obowiązku” i ostatecznie kończy tymi słowy''tymi słowy'' — dziś popr. forma N. lm: tymi słowami.: — Widzę, że tu się wszystko wcale''wcale'' (daw.) — całkiem. przyzwoicie odbywa. Słowa te budzą życie w rotmistrzu dragonów: spieszy w głąb po kapelusz damski ze strusimi piórami — i w następnej chwili śród wybuchów śmiechu młodych paniczów wyciąga Rozynę na środek sali, objąwszy ją ramieniem. — Rozyna chwieje się od trunku; oczy ma zamknięte. Wielki, drogi kapelusz leży jej krzywo na głowie; ona zaś nie ma na sobie nic prócz długich różowych pończoch — i męski frak na gołym ciele. — Na dany znak muzyka jak szalona gra „Rititit, Rititit” — — — — i pochłania gardłowy krzyk, który wydał stojący pod ścianą głuchoniemy Jaromir, zobaczywszy Rozynę. — Chcemy wyjść! Zwak woła kelnerkę. Hałas powszechny zagłusza jego słowa. Sceny wydają mi się fantastyczne jak pod działaniem opium. Rotmistrz trzyma półnagą Rozynę — w ramionach i powoli krąży z nią do taktu. — Tłum z szacunkiem robi im miejsce. Z ław słychać poszmer: „Loisiczek, Loisiczek”! Szyje się wydłużają i do tańczącej pary przyłącza się druga, jeszcze osobliwsza. Po niewieściemu wyglądający chłopiec w różowym trykocie, z długim jasnym włosem aż do łopatek, pod malowaną jak u dziewki twarzą i wargą, z oczami wywróconymi kokieteryjnym zezem — pożądliwie się zwiesza na piersiach księcia Athenstädta. — Słodkawy walc kwili na arfie''arfa'' — dziś popr.: harfa.. Dzikie obrzydzenie do życia zaciska mi gardło. Z trwogą oczy moje szukają drzwi: komisarz stoi tam odwrócony, aby nic nie widzieć — i pospiesznie coś szepcze z kryminalnym policjantem, który coś mu podaje. Słychać niby uderzenie ręki o rękę. Obaj śledzą w głębi krostowatą fizjonomię Loisa, który chwilowo stara się ukryć, potem zaś zdrętwiały — z twarzą białą jak kreda i wykrzywioną od zgrozy — stoi dalej na miejscu. Jakiś obraz mi się nagle przypomina i natychmiast gaśnie: obraz, jak Prokop spogląda (widziałem to przed godziną) — poprzez sztachety kanałowe nachylony — i krzyk śmiertelny dochodzi nas spod ziemi! Chcę wołać i nie mogę. Zimne palce wcisnęły mi się w usta i zaginają mi język w dół na podniebienie tak, jak bryła, coś zasłania mi krtań i słowa powiedzieć nie mogę. Palców nie mogę dostrzec; wiem, że są niewidzialne, a jednak odczuwam je jako coś cielesnego. I jasno to tkwi w mej świadomości: są to palce tej upiornej ręki, która mi w mym pokoju na Kogucim Zaułku podała księgę Ibburibbur — w pewnych odłamach mistyki żydowskiej słowo to oznacza w uproszczeniu wzmocnienie duszy żyjącego człowieka przez tymczasowo łączącą się z nią inną sprawiedliwą duszę przebywającą poza ciałem. Zwykle wynika to z potrzeby spełnienia przez duszę bezcielesną jakiejś misji.. — Wody, wody — krzyczy Zwak koło mnie. Trzymają mi głowę i za pomocą świecy starają się zajrzeć mi w źrenice. — Do mieszkania go odnieść, doktora sprowadzić — archiwariusz Hillel zna się też na takich rzeczach — — do niego pójdźmy z nim — — radzą tak szeptem. Leżę nieruchomy jak trup na narach''nary'' (daw.) — prycza, legowisko, być może przenośne., a Prokop i Vrieslander wynoszą mnie na ulicę. ----